Celos
by Little.Latina
Summary: No tiene sentido, ningún sentido.


_Esta pequeña, corta historia la escribí hoy porque Danielle me dijo que era su cumpleaños y que le gustaría que le dedicara el capítulo 77 de mi otra historia, esa que es tan larga que ya se me está yendo de control (pero la cual amo de todos modos). No pude terminar el capítulo 77, voy a tratar de terminarlo para el día de mañana. Sin embargo, quise hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños a Danielle, y escribí esto, que es bastante oscuro y dramático, pero que habla de los celos, algo que todas ustedes venían pidiendo hacía bastante tiempo. Espero que hayas tenido un día genial y un muy feliz cumpleaños, lleno de bendición y de deseos hechos realidad. Muy felices 19 años, y espero que te guste esta historia :) Espero también que les guste a las demás._

* * *

El tiempo se detiene, las agujas del reloj dejan de girar, los segundos se congelan, la Tierra de pronto ya no rota, el sonido de las olas del mar se apaga, la luna pierde su luz, el sol se enfría, las estrellas pierden su brillo, su alma se parte en pedazos, su cabeza se inflama a tal punto que la siente a punto de estallar, la sangre fluye más rápido en sus venas, pero su corazón no late.

Respirar es insoportable, imposible, tortuoso, tan insoportable, imposible y tortuoso como lo ha sido durante estos últimos seis meses, _o incluso más_, porque a diferencia de lo que ella pensaba, la incertidumbre no duele tanto, y es la certeza lo que como veneno se desparrama por todo su cuerpo, empapando cada recoveco, cada rincón, embriagándola, matándola de a poco, cerrándole los pulmones, aplastando su pecho con fuerza como si los sentimientos allí anidados fueran tan insignificantes como una vieja e inservible latita de gaseosa.

De pronto nada tiene sentido, de pronto su anatomía se entumece, de pronto todo lo que siente es un dolor incontenible, indescriptible, quemándole desde adentro, carcomiéndola, devorándola, destruyéndolo todo, un dolor tan grande que no hay nada con lo que puede comparárselo, un dolor tan grande que desearía simplemente estallar en gritos, gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta, hasta desgarrarse como su alma y su corazón están desgarrándose ahora, desgarrarse hasta sangrar, morir desangrada…

Nada tiene sentido, absolutamente nada.

Las palabras hacen eco en su cabeza, como si estuviera golpeándola repetidas veces y sin piedad alguna, como si estuviera golpeándola para hacerle daño, para lastimarla, para partirle el cráneo. Así se siente el dolor: es un dolor emocional, un dolor invisible, pero no por eso es menos terrible, no por eso no es tan hondo como un dolor físico. El dolor emocional es peor que el dolor físico…

No tiene sentido. Absolutamente ningún sentido.

¿Por qué ella siente que se muere, que va a morirse ahí mismo, si él ya no es suyo? ¿Por qué se siente desfallecer, si ella lo dejó? Ella lo dejó a él, él es libre de rehacer su vida con quien quiera, como quiera… ¿Por qué ella siente entonces que la traicionó? Técnicamente él ya no es de su propiedad, ¿cierto? Técnicamente él ahora pertenece a otra mujer…

¿Por qué duele tanto? ¿Por qué tiene ganas de arrancarse la piel para castigarse a sí misma por haber sido tan estúpida? ¿Por qué tiene ganas de golpearlo, arañarlo, rasguñarlo, lastimarlo, para ver si así puede causar que sienta al menos un gramo de todo el dolor que ella está sintiendo?

No tiene sentido, realmente no tiene ningún sentido.

Ella lo dejó, ella lo dejó a él cuando las cosas se salieron de control. Ella se fue. Ella lo abandonó. Ella le dio la espalda. Ella faltó a su promesa de quedarse a su lado para siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobreza. Ella se alejó de él, ella lo alejó, ella trató de borrarlo de su vida, ella decidió irse, ella decidió decir 'basta'. ¿Por qué entonces descubrir que ahora él vive con otra se siente como una puñalada directo en el pecho? ¿Por qué con cada segundo que pasa ella siente que están revolviendo el cuchillo en la herida para torturarla, para infligirle más dolor?

No tiene sentido.

Toda clase de imágenes mezcladas, borrosas, como flashes desordenados, imágenes confusas y opacas nublan su mente, invadiéndola con la misma intensidad con la que todo ese veneno ha invadido cada rincón de su cuerpo frágil y maltratado, ese cuerpo al que dejó de cuidar, ese cuerpo que va marchitándose de a poco porque envuelve un alma marchita, esos huesos y esa piel que a propósito corta y lacera para castigarse a ella misma por haber perdido lo mejor que le pasó en la vida.

Lo imagina besando a otra, acariciando a otra, desnudando a otra, abrazando a otra, hablándole al oído a otra… Es demasiado, demasiado para su pobre anatomía, demasiado para su estado mental deplorable, demasiado para su psiquis maltratada y abusada, demasiado para sus nervios, demasiado para su pobre corazón que está hecho pedazos y que ella siente está rompiéndose otra vez. Lo imagina teniendo sexo con otra (no se atreve a considerar que pueda haber otra mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra con la que él quiera hacer el amor, por eso prefiere dar por sentado que entre aquella chica que llamó y él solamente hay sexo) y literalmente siente que pecho se cierra, sus pulmones quedan vacíos de oxígeno, y la negrura se aproxima para envolverla, para tragarla, para cubrirla, para asfixiarla y nunca más dejarla ser libre, nunca más dejarla ver la luz otra vez.

No tiene sentido. No tiene sentido.

¿Por qué siente celos? Ella lo dejó, él es libre de rehacer su vida, tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, ya nada los ata, ya nada los vincula, él puede ir y acostarse con todas las mujeres que se le ocurran, puede vivir con un harén de ellas si eso se le antoja, y Michelle no tendría por qué cuestionarlo, por qué enojarse, por qué sufrir, no tendría por qué dolerle tanto, no tendría por qué sentir celos.

Es ridículo, es absurdo, es estúpido.

¿Por qué está celosa? ¿Por qué siente que están comiéndola viva desde adentro? ¿Por qué siente que están matándola de a poco? ¿Por qué ese llamado telefónico la afectó así? ¿Por qué de golpe no puede respirar? ¿Por qué de golpe su corazón ha dejado de latir? ¿Por qué de pronto tiene ganas de echarse a llorar? ¿Por qué la invade la necesidad de gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta de cortar sus antebrazos hasta hacerse daño, hasta ver su piel amarillenta y cada vez más traslucida por la falta de alimentación teñirse de rojo y empaparse de sangre? ¿Por qué siente que el fin de su arruinado, suicida, bipolar mundo se acerca ahora que sabe que él comparte su cama con otra mujer?

No debería sentir celos. No tiene ningún derecho sobre él, él ya no es suyo, él ya no le pertenece, es ilógico que sienta celos, es ilógico que sienta un dolor emocional tan grande que podría matarla, es ilógico que sienta ganas de desaparecer, es ilógico que quiera atacarlo para lastimarlo, para que sienta en carne propia lo que ella siente.

Ella lo dejó. Ella eligió una vida condenada a estar muerta por dentro incluso si sus órganos vitales más o menos funcionan bien, ella eligió volverse adicta al trabajo como él se había vuelto adicto al alcohol (sólo el trabajo la ayuda a conservar la poca cordura que le queda, sólo el trabajo le da algo por lo que vivir, sólo el trabajo le da un motivo por el cual no seguir los pasos de su madre, ponerse un arma en la cabeza y jalar el gatillo para poner fin a su sufrimiento). Ella eligió las largas noches en soledad, llorando abrazada a la almohada. Ella eligió encontrar un poco de placer para mezclar con el dolor cortándose los antebrazos con una navaja, dibujando su nombre en su piel, viendo la sangre correr. Ella eligió torturarse sin comer, viendo poco a poco como la balanza muestra que va bajando de peso, como la balanza muestra que día a día, con cada caloría que decide no ingerir, ella se convierte en un fantasma. Ella renunció a él. Ella lo abandonó.

¿Entonces por qué siente celos? ¿Entonces por qué siente que preferiría estar en la soledad de su departamento frío y oscuro para destrozar todo lo que encuentre a su paso, y luego finalizar lo que empezó hace meses cuando comenzó aquél recorrido por el sendero de la autodestrucción? ¿Por qué no soporta la idea de que otra mujer bese, abrace y acaricie el cuerpo que ella amó tantas veces, tantas noches, tantas mañanas, con tanta intensidad? ¿Por qué no soporta la idea de que otra mujer haga que él se estremezca, tiemble, gima y alcance el éxtasis?

¿Por qué está muriendo de celos? ¿Por qué estos celos están destrozándola con una rapidez que es superior a la de todos sus intentos de destrozarse a ella misma? Duelen más los celos que la navaja cuando juega a trazar líneas disparejas en sus antebrazos o muslos simplemente porque necesita compensar la angustia emocional con algo que pueda expresarse físicamente, algo que le recuerde que sigue viva, que a pesar de su entumecimiento puede sentir aun. Duele más que los calambres que le dan en el estómago por no comer, o los golpes que se da en la cabeza cuando en las noches exhausta luego de arduas horas trabajando cae fundida en el suelo, desmayada, porque casi no hay nutrientes en su cuerpo, sólo los necesarios para funcionar, para aparentar, para disimular, para poder seguir ocupando su puesto en División, que es lo único que le da sentido a su vacía existencia.

¿Por qué siente estos celos resquebrajándola, si él ya no es suyo? ¿Por qué escuchar a esa mujer decir que él vive con ella tuvo en Michelle un impacto superior al impacto de todo lo que lleva seis largos meses soportando?

No tiene sentido, no tiene ningún sentido.

Pero duele tanto, tanto, tanto. Más que cualquier otra cosa. Duele tanto saber que hay otra en su vida, duele tanto saber que mientras ella ha estado marchitándose, consumiéndose, cayéndose a pedazos, muriéndose de a poquito, él pudo rehacer su vida con otra, volver a empezar con otra. Duele tanto saber que él duerme en brazos de otra, que él ya no tiene frío en las noches, que él no tiene que quedarse dormido abrazando a la almohada y sollozando como una criatura, que él encontró a alguien más, cuando ella sabe bien que va a terminar muriéndose sola porque jamás va a poder volver a recomponerse, no después de haber sufrido tanto por amor.

Los celos queman, queman tanto. Duelen tanto. Es tan fuerte lo que ella siente, tan fuerte, es como si estuvieran aplastándola, ahogándola, asfixiándola, robándole todo el aire, recordándole lo terriblemente insignificante que ella es, recordándole que va a morir sola, adicta a su trabajo, un trabajo del que se sostiene porque no tiene a nada más o a nadie más de lo que sostenerse.

No tiene sentido. Ella no debería estar celosa. Ella lo dejó ir. Ella lo dejó. Ella lo abandonó. Ella rompió sus promesas. Ella se fue. Ella se alejó. Ella dijo basta. Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ella no se quedó a su lado. Ella decidió irse.

Él tiene derecho a rehacer su vida. Él tiene derecho a vivir con quien se le antoje. Tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera. Tiene derecho a intimar con quien le venga en gana. Tiene derecho a recoger las piezas rotas de su corazón y seguir adelante. Tiene derecho a olvidarse de ella.

No tiene sentido que duela tanto, ¿cierto?

No tienen sentido estos celos.

No tiene sentido esta angustia.

No tiene sentido que ella se muera por gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta.

No tiene sentido esta furia.

No tiene sentido este desconsuelo.

No tiene sentido esta necesidad de arrojar cosas contra la pared.

No tiene sentido esta necesidad de golpearlo para que sienta al menos un gramo del dolor que a ella la devora despiadadamente.

No tiene sentido, ningún sentido.

No tienen sentido estos celos

Ningún sentido.

No tienen sentido, él no es de su propiedad.

No tienen sentido, porque ella renunció a él, ella lo abandonó como a un perro.

No tiene sentido, porque él es libre de hacer lo que se le antoje.

No tiene sentido que esté celosa, porque ella ya no es su mujer. Él ahora tiene otra mujer.

No tiene sentido que se imagine cosas que no le corresponde imaginarse. No tiene sentido que se torture pensando en que ahora otra es la que lo besa, acaricia, abraza y complace, que ahora es otra la que recorre su cuerpo sin límites, como si el tiempo no existiera, como si el Universo se desdibujara.

No tiene sentido que esté celosa, porque ella lo dejó ir.

Y sin embargo los celos están destrozándola, destrozándola más rápido que cualquier otro de los medios de auto extinción a los que se ha estado sometiendo durante los seis meses que ha pasado sola, herida, desesperada, aferrándose al trabajo simplemente porque no quiere caer en el mismo casillero que le tocó a su madre en suerte y suicidarse de golpe. Los celos son como un veneno mucho más efectivo que morirse de hambre ingiriendo solamente una manzana, muchas tazas de café con sacarina y de tanto en tanto algo un poco más nutritivo para equilibrarse. Los celos duelen más que los cortes en los antebrazos y las piernas. Los celos son más amargos que las lágrimas que llora cada noche. Los celos son peores que los golpes que se pega en la cabeza contra la pared para acallar los recuerdos que la invaden, la melancolía que la persigue.

Pero esos celos no tienen sentido, ¿no es cierto?

Después de todo, ella lo dejó ir.

Él ya no es de ella.

Él ahora es de otra.

Él no le pertenece.

Él ahora pertenece a otra.

Ama a otra.

Besa a otra.

Abraza a otra.

Acaricia a otra.

Le habla al oído a otra.

Ríe con otra.

No tiene sentido que ella tenga celos, ¿cierto?

No tiene sentido.

No tiene ningún sentido.

¿Pero entonces por qué quiere gritar hasta desgarrarse la garganta, darse la cabeza contra la pared, y después echarse al suelo a llorar desconsolada?

No tiene sentido, realmente.

Los celos no tienen sentido, ¿cierto?

Pero que carezcan de sentido no significa que no existan, que no sean reales, que no sean letales, que no sean veneno en esta puro corriendo por sus venas, asfixiándola, matándola.


End file.
